Various types of apparatus is known for assisting aiming of firearms. There is known, for example, and commercially available from International Technologies (Lasers) Ltd. of Rishon-Le-Zion, Israel, a rifle mounted laser designator, identified by catalog number AIM-1 P.N. 852000019, which is boresighted with the rifle barrel and provides a laser point indication onto which the rifle may be aimed.
There are also known electronic systems for target practice wherein operation of a firearm provides a laser output rather than a projectile. The propinquity of the laser output to target coordinates is electrically sensed so as to provide an output indication of aiming accuracy.